The Fox and The Hound
by KatieKattheNutellaEnthusiast
Summary: The Fox and the Hound follows Sandor and Sansa Clegane as they make a life for themselves. Takes place after the Purple Wedding. Rated M for Smut and later violence


**Sansa **

Sansa's eyes fluttered open to the melodic chirping of birds. The warm summer sun shined through the glass pane windows of the room she shared with her husband. Strong arms held her close, protecting her from the outside window. She rolled over, careful not to wake her sleeping lover. Sansa looked up into the sleeping face of her husband. His face was partially obscured by long brown hair, which she gently brushed back. She stroked Sandor's scarred face, causing him to lightly stir.

"_Good morning my love, I hope you slept well_." She whispered quietly, sleep making her voice raspy.

Sandor's large brown eyes peered carefully at hers, not quite awake yet.

"_G'morning little bird...did you sleep well?" _ He asked in his low growl of a voice. His large calloused hand stroked the soft, smooth skin of her face. He brushed back the tangles of copper hair that hung in her face.

Sansa nodded and rolled on top of him, craning her head to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Her small hands ghosted over his cheeks, cupping his face in her palms. Sandor smiled and nuzzled his rough cheeks against her touch.

"_Happy nameday my love. I have a few presents for you." _ Sansa grinned and sat up, straddling his bare waist. Sandor chuckled throatily and held her tiny waist in his tight grasp.

"_Sansa...you know I have everything I could want, right here with you."_ He _said _confidently, giving her thigh a squeeze.

Sansa shook her head and moved his hands to her stomach. She laid her small, more delicate hands over his large, rough ones. "_I have one present that I can give to you now. But, I'm afraid the other one is six more months in the making."_ She giggled and smiled happily down at him. She could see him trying to comprehend her words, a surprised look settling on his face when he finally understood.

"_Little bird! Are you saying...that I'm to be a father?" _

Sansa nodded enthusiastically and pressed her forehead against his, her large blue-grey eyes peering into his chocolate brown ones.

Sandor smiled, a rare grin that showed his crooked teeth. He rolled her over and hovered over her small frame, carefully pressing his forehead against the soft, creamy skin of her stomach. "_Oh little bird...we're going to 'ave a little pup. I 'aven't ever been so happy."_ He pressed kisses to every inch of her stomach, his hands sprawled over her hips, lifting them up to her.

Sansa could have wept with joy, then and there. Being able to provide her husband with a child was her greatest desire. His demeanor now had changed greatly from his demeanor at King's Landing. The gruff and aggressive hound had been replaced by a soft, more caring man… at least in Sansa's presence. His demeanor out in public was still violent and rude towards others, except for his young wife.

"_Sandor...what would you like our little one to be?"_ She asked curiously. Sansa was indifferent to either a boy or a girl, she knew there would be many children to come in the following years.

Sandor pondered her question carefully before speaking. "_Aye, that's a good question. I've always wanted a boy, just so I could teach him how to be a great man. Take 'im hunting and fishing, maybe teach 'im to be a great swordsman."_

Sansa smiled and stroked the top of his head, her hands running through his hair. "_Do you have an idea of what our child should be named? I have always liked the name Aidan for a boy."_

Sandor nodded, thinking. "_Aidan is a fine name, be it a boy. If it be a girl, I would hope to name her after my sister. Her name was Liana, died when she was but a girl."_

Sansa crawled to his level and knelt before him. She peered up into the depths of his gaze and clasped his hands in her's. "_That is a beautiful name. Why haven't you told me about her before?"_

Sandor shrugged, returning her gaze. "_Like I said, she died when she was but a child. I don't remember her much, just that she was a bright and cheery girl. Always ran around the keep, playin with the pups of my father's hunting dogs."_

Sansa smiled gently and pressed him back against their shared feather bed. "_She sounds lovely, exactly what I would wish for in a daughter. But it is your name day, let us not talk about such sadness. Allow me to give you your other gift, my love."_


End file.
